


Lights Out

by Jrockerlove



Series: Taboo [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Taboo, rest of the members are clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jrockerlove/pseuds/Jrockerlove
Summary: They jump at any chance to play their taboo game.Note: I haven’t written in like forever so I’m a little rusty, comments are love, Thanks to Alex for inspiration on telling me that I should start writing. ManXman One shot, maybe,
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: Taboo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1018059
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old fic. It was first posed in 2009 on my Live Journal. I'm slowly moving stuff over to Archive.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely sexy boys they belong to themselves.

The room was filed with the sound of colored music ringing through the room as the band played in the practice room. They had an up coming tour and Kai was making sure that the band was on top, having extended practiced that lasted all through the night, because Kai was a perfectionist and they all knew it. But they didn’t complain much when it came to the band, the band was their baby and they would never pass up a chance to play music. It was their passion, their pass time and even maybe their life.  
  
  
The melody flowed through the room as Ruki’s amazing vocals voiced the perfect words as Uruha spun in circle any chance he had, Reita bobbing his head to the sound of his bass as Aoi swayed to the music.  
  
  
CLICK  
  
  
“Hey! Who killed the lights” Reita’s voice echoed through the darkness.  
  
  
“I think we lost power. Stupid storm” Aoi grunted not liking his flow being disrupted.  
  
  
All that could be heard through the room was the wind blowing out side and every body fumbling in their pockets for their lighters to shed some light on their current situation. They fumbled to set their instruments down as they tried not to trip over one an other or anything for that matter.  
  
  
Finding the couch, Uruha and Ruki plopped their body onto it sighing at the fact that practice had ended by the force of not Kai but Mother Nature.  
  
  
“Isn’t their like a power switch or something to get the power back on,” Ruki asked as he tried to ignite his lighter once again but Uruha blew it out just to mess with the vocalist, it was a pass time Uruha liked too much for Ruki’s liking.  
  
  
“I’ll go and see but I need more light.” Kai stated as the tried to look through the desk near by hoping to find some flash lights or anything for the matter, only to come up empty handed.  
  
  
“Hey where did Aoi run off too?” Uruha remarked as he looked around the dark room.  
  
  
“I come bringing light” Aoi bounced into the room holding a flash light. “I found it in the janitor’s closet. “  
  
  
“That’s great, wow even I wouldn’t have thought of that. You got brains Aoi.” Reita remarked as a hand met his head. “Hey what was that for”  
  
  
Giggles were heard from Uruha on the couch. He knew how Aoi found that flash light, remembering the time they snuck behind their friends back to run off to access that oh so taboo place that they both enjoyed going to together. Nobody of the band knew of the secret affair and they planed to keep it that way for as long as possible loving the thrill and danger of the possibility of getting caught.  
  
  
“What’s with Uru?” Ruki remarked as he stood from the couch wanting to get away from Uruha who kept blowing his lighter out.  
  
  
“Nothing at all.” Aoi stated as he gave Uruha a dirty look that could be felt even though how they were in total darkness.  
  
  
They soon gathered around Aoi holding their only source of light as they tried to gather their things to leave for the night. Reita was the first to go for the door only to come back moments after.  
  
  
“What is it Rei? Did you forget something?” Ruki addressed the bassist who was headed in his direction.  
  
  
“There’s so much fucking snow that it’s blocking the entrance. Were snowed in.” Reita grunted plopping onto the couch next to Uruha.  
  
  
“So even if we find a back door there’s no guarantee that the trains would be working.” Kai’s voice rung from somewhere in the lightly lit room.  
  
  
“So you’re saying that were stuck here.” Uruha huffed at the thought of not being able to go home and talking a long warm bath which he loved to take on those long winter nights.  
  
  
“I’m going to go look around to see if we can find some stuff that we can sleep with and keep warm, somebody should go and find food,” The drummer took charge, in assigning out tasks to his band mates, a routine he knew oh so well, a task he had been given a long time ago and had adjusted to giving out orders despite his shy outer shell.  
  
  
Aoi and Ruki were on food duty, taking off straight away and headed to the second floor food court. As for Uruha and Reita they needed to find light and any source of it for that matter and Kai himself assigned the sleeping arrangement, finding pillows here and there and staking them into a pile.  
  
  
Aoi and Ruki stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria thinking of what to grab that didn’t need a source of power for it to be eaten and enjoyed. Ruki headed toward the vending machine sighing as he took his hands out of his pockets. “Aoi do you have some change?” Aoi soon after joining him said, “Were not spending like twenty dollars, on food, there’s an easier way.” Ruki looked puzzled at his band mate as Aoi took hold of the Vending machine and shook it back and forth making some chips and chocolate bars fall. Ruki laughed at the man as he bent down to grab the fallen goodies.  
  
  
“What about drinks?” Ruki hinted as he walked toward the other set of machines, grabbing them and trying to inmate the guitarist, only to fail because of his small size. Aoi smirking at the small vocalist’s attempts made his way to aid Ruki managing to get 3 drinks. Satisfied they headed back to the practice room.  
  
  
Meanwhile Uruha and Reita were on the second floor trying doors and ending up empty handed in their quest for light. Uruha stopped for an instant remembering something and turning moments after as he headed down a corridor, Reita only noticing shortly after that the guitarist had disappeared turned the corner and found him standing in front of many other doors.  
  
  
“What are you doing Uru, those doors are all locked and marked private.” Reita questioned as he finally caught up with his friend.  
  
  
Uruha giggling managed to open one of the doors and entered one of the cluttered rooms leaving a puzzled bassist outside.  
  
  
“How did u open that u need a key.” Just as Reita was finishing his sentence Uruha walked out with two lanterns. “Do I want to know how you knew that those were there?” Reita questioned as he took one of the lamps from the guitarist.  
  
  
“Let’s just say that I stumbled over them at one point when I was trying to hide from Aoi.” He stated as they headed back to the practice room. “Do I want to know why you were hiding?” Uruha shook his head no with a Giggle as they reached the practice room.  
“Ah, so you guys didn’t get eaten by the boggy monster,” Ruki said in fits of laughter finding himself quite funny.  
  
  
“Very funny Ruki, here Uruha found some gas lamps.”  
  
  
Setting them on a table near buy and opening them up.  
  
  
Moments after Kai entered the room with pillows and blankets. They had set up a small circle in the center of the room trying to stay closer to keep warm in the room that had gotten cold after the sudden lost of power.  
  
  
To keep themselves busy they would play games that they would play while they were on tour. Games of rock, paper, scissors, or even telling lame ghost stories like if they were sitting around the camp fire. Soon after a yawn broke form the group and it was decided that they would not be getting power anytime soon and they would have to spend the night hoping that by morning all would be cleared up.  
  
  
A final game of rock paper scissors was played to determine the sleeping arrangement, it was decided that Ruki would be the one to sleep on the couch, Reita was getting this exercise mat that they found, Kai would be sleeping in the computer chair deciding that it would be better than sleeping on the floor and finally Uruha and Aoi would be getting the floor.  
  
  
Sleep soon took over each member one by one and soon not a sound was heard in the room except for the roaring of the wind outside.  
  
  
Uruha was awaken some time after, Groaning at what was happening and the realization that he was no sleeping in his own bed, his eyes opened slowly to the sight of Aoi’s face, so close that he could feel Aoi’s berating on his lips. Aoi leaned down to capture his lips in a passionate slow kiss the one’s that Aoi was most famous for. Uruha sighed as their lips parted for air for a moment leaving Aoi with a grin on his face.  
  
  
“Aoi what are you doing?” Uruha questioned puzzled at what was happening,  
  
  
“Shhh not so loud you’re going to wake the others up,”  
  
  
“Exactly that’s why we should no do this here.” Uruha protested.  
  
  
“Oh, come on you know you like to do this behind their back, it drives you, the love that at any moment somebody could wake up and kick our asses from here to Hong Kong, you know you want this,” Aoi’s words went straight to the pit of Uruha’s stomach, Aoi knew him to well, knew what made him tick, what drives him wild, it’s why they were such a great pair. He could not deny what Aoi was offering him because he knew the game; he would jump at any chance to play it and tonight was no exception. Aoi was going to get his way tonight and there was nothing Uruha could do to deny Aoi what he wanted, and what he wanted was this then and now.  
  
  
Upon not having an answer Aoi took this as a sign to continue on. Lips soon finding Uruha’s neck knowing that it was one spot where he was sensitive; receiving a moan from the man under him satisfied him as he continued his trail of hot kisses. Hands making there way up Uruha’s body, loving the feel of the other mans skin under the touch of his hands.  
  
  
Uruha moaned as the raven haired mans hands found his nipples making Aoi stop his trail of kisses. “I normally don’t mind you being loud but your going to have to be a bit more quiet love,” Uruha gave his lover a smug look as he clamed the others lips for a opened mouth kiss.  
  
  
The kiss broke and in that instance Aoi took that chance to removed Uruha’s shirt, soon after finding the blonds lips once again, giving in to those angelic lips. Uruha’s hands finding there way down the others back and grabbing the hem of the shirt as he pulled it over Aoi’s head breaking their kiss. Soon after Aoi resumed his trails of kisses down Uruha’s neck, leaving sweet butterfly kisses along the way stopping to take in his mouth one nipple turning it hard moments after. His hand finding the other and giving it the same treatment as the first. Loving how Uurha seemed to crumble at his touch.  
Uruha loved to have the power taken away from him. Loved to be controlled and Aoi was the perfect man to take charge and give him what he needed, to take him over the edge.  
After satisfying himself Aoi continued his trail of kisses down the blond’s stomach and stopping at Uruha’s belly button loving the reaction he got from the other under him as he dipped his tongue into the small hole.  
  
  
Hands finding their way into the raven haired man’s hair loving the feel of black silk feeling through his hands, pulling hard trying to suppress a moan that so badly wanted to escape his lips at the simple touch the other was doing.  
  
  
Uruha could feel Aoi’s lips form a smile upon his skin, he knew what he was doing was driving the other man wild and it was only feeding his fire.  
  
  
Lips made there way back up to claim the blonds for an messy kiss unlike the first one, now not wanting to pay attention to soft caresses, now it was all about the want and the need to jump, to touch and to go over the edge. Uruha’s hands running over his bare back, leaving marks with his fingers receiving a moan of pleasure form the other man in satisfaction.  
  
  
“Aoi you have to be quiet or the other will hear us” Uruha smirked returning the earlier comment.  
  
  
“Shut up” Aoi groaned pulling the blonds hair back leaving the other out of breath. Lips once again finding the other man’s neck again, not taking time to be gentile. Leaving bites marks as he kissed over them after. Yes they were on dangerous ground and they didn’t seem to care now, they were too taken by the want and the passion to care. The game was on and there was no turning back. Hands making there way down to Uruha’s pants wasting no time to undo them and to rid the man of his pants.  
  
  
Uruha hissed as Aoi took hold of his length through the fabric of his boxers, loving both the pain and pleasure that it brought with the action. Aoi smirked at Uruha’s attempt to keep quiet.  
  
  
Uruha sighed at the absence of Aoi hands as they were around his waste taking off his boxers. Earning a giggle for the blond haired man Aoi smiled.  
  
  
“You’re pants, off now.” Uruha demanded between breaths,  
  
  
Aoi smirked and took his pants and his boxers off as he was instructed. Soon finding himself atop the other man. Claiming his angelic lips once again and loving the sweet taste of them.  
  
  
Soon Aoi started to move his body against the other mans. Uruha’s hands gripping Aoi’s shoulders and trying hard to keep quiet like he was told, but finding it very hard to do so whit Aoi moving in such a slow paste.  
  
  
“Aoi” the name leaving those lips in a mixture of moans and sighs.  
  
  
Suddenly there was a sound in the room. Aoi and Uruha stopped and listened. One of the members was shifting. Or maybe even, had caught on to what they were up too. Trying hard to keep their breathing under control the shifting body seemed to simply be rolling over in there sleep. They were safe for the moment, but for how long. Not that they needed long, they were both at the ending point and simply needed a few more minutes to reach that point of ecstasy.  
  
  
Finding it safe to continue once again they took off where they left off. Body’s moving in sync once again to regain that lost passion in that instant of fear.  
  
  
Aoi’s hand made its way down to grab their cocks and rubbing them together, earning moans from both of them at this action.  
  
  
Uruha’s hand making its way to his mouth to cover up escaping moans, as he realized he was spilled all over Aoi’s hands. Soon after Aoi came, yelling in Uruha’s neck, trying to suppress as much as possible but finding it quite hard in which he after fell atop the blonds’ body.  
  
  
“See we didn’t get busted.” Aoi sighed in Uruha’s neck as he left sweet kisses. Uruha patted the raven haired mans head. “Yeah but we almost got busted Mister!”  
  
  
Laughing the comment Aoi lifted himself and found his clothes and tossing Uruha his. Getting dresses quickly he lay back down next to Uruha.  
  
  
“What?” Aoi questioned looking at Uruha who only had his pants on.  
  
  
“Where is my shirt?” Both looked around the room finding no sign of the shirt anywhere.  
  
  
“There!” Aoi said a bit loudly earning him a punch from Uruha.  
  
  
“Oh crap,” they both giggled.  
  
  
Somehow the shirt had made it’s was to where Kai was sleeping and Kai was now using it as an extra blanket. Now how would they get it back? They both looked at each other.  
Uruha tried to pull he shirt away from the drummer but the drummer only rolled over and was now sleeping on it. The hope of regaining the shirt tonight was not going to happen; they did not want to try any more.  
  
  
Uruha sighed at the fact that he would not be getting his shirt back but then again he didn’t need it. The blond found himself being pulled back down to the floor.  
  
  
“Leave it, well get it in the morning” Aoi said as he wrapped Uruha in the blanket. Uruha agreed, to tired to fight and simply layed his head atop Aoi’s chest. Aoi’s hand wraping around him in a protective manner. Sleep soon finding them both.  
  
  
Morning soon came and most of the band had wakened up to the lights from the room being left on by the power loss from the night before found it hard to sleep. Uruha and Aoi soon they too awoke forgetting where they were for an instant only caring that they were together in each others arms.  
  
  
Realizing that they were not in fact in their own bed they started looking around them and remembering the events of the night and smiling to one an other.  
  
  
“Oh my god, my back is so sore.” Reita complained as he got up, back cracking in the process. And Ruki giggling too.  
  
  
“What the? Uruha why is your shirt here” Kai looked puzzled as he held the item in question in his hands.  
  
  
“Hum, I was hot last night and took it off.” he made his way to Kai and too the shirt and put it on. Earning weird looks from his friends. “Hum, sure” Kai not completely unconvinced but decided not to question anymore.  
  
  
“I’m hungry?” Ruki suggested that they all headed out for breakfast, agreeing they made their way to the restaurant.  
  
  
Yes they had once again came out victorious in their little game, no questions were asked only strange glances were given toward the too guitar players but things were back to what they were. Aoi and Uruha giggling to them self knowing what they were doing behind closed doors.  
  
  
An other day an other time the game would once again be played and they would once again be victorious. Leaving their friend in the dark.  
  
  
The end.


End file.
